Edward
by shenna45
Summary: Ed comes back to Resembol to visit Winry. What could have possibly made him want to go back? How will Winry answer? One shot. EdxWin. :3 ok. I sorta borrowed most of the dialouge from youtube... but it turned out to be a nice story! ;


**A/N: **Moi again. So uh, I really don't know how I came up with this story… I sorta forgot… but I think I just randomly thought of it one night…or I was forced to… write it…. And then well yeah… here it is! :D Enjoy! And don't forget to R&R. And I'd also like to give Credit to Houran…cuz without her… well…I would've been dead…and I don't need her to kill me just yet for not acting on so called "good" idea's for stories… even if it has a couple I hate… So uh... Yeah…

And uh, I also give credit to YOUTUBE! xD You'll see why…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone. Ok. I can't. Cuz you know, Himaru Aikawa does a better job of owning them, and then I actually would. xD…D: And those… parts….in which Edward just so happens to say… uh, it's all not mine. Yep. So…you know, I was sorta bored, and then uh, yeah! That's how I thought of it! I was watching this on YouTube and I was like "Why don't I make this into a story…" and here I am…D: So yeah. ENJOY!

[ ]Edward…?[ ]

I sighed and set my screwdriver down. Resembol's been so different… like slow…and lonely… without Ed and Al around. And it's been two years since I've last seen them. Like I mean, they could've at least called or sent me a letter! Even if it wasn't possible… But…. As long as they tried… It's the thought that counts… Right?

I ran my hair through my long blonde hair and made my way towards the balcony. As I stepped out, the cool summer breeze greeted me, by messing up my hair a bit. I smiled faintly as I put m hands in my pockets. Something cold and hard came into one of my hands. I took it out so I could look at it. A screw…

My faint smile slowly faded as I leaned against the railing. I was holding the screw I forgot to put in Ed's arm last time he came for maintenance. Well… More like because he broke it. I held the screw close to my chest as I felt the tear welling up behind my eyes. "Please come home Edward… "I wiped the tears away that managed to escape. "…I miss you…"

I let out a saddening sigh and walked back inside. I stuck my hand underneath my bed and groped around until my hand found a box. I pulled it out and lied down on the bed, putting the box in front of me. I ran my hand across the lid, letting all the memories flood back into my mind, before taking the lid off and taking a few items out.

I picked up the doll Ed and Al transmuted for me when we were kids. I smiled when I remembered how I cried about it. I put it down and picked up a picture that had us sleeping underneath a tree, with the sun setting in the background. I laughed at the picture that had us, along with Colonel Roy Mustang, and Riza Hawkeye getting attacked by the cats Al managed to keep in his armor. I put the picture down and thought back to the time at the Conqueror of Shamballa movie closing party. Like the time when Envy arrived and when he stepped out of his costume and everyone fell in love with his… cuteness. But I kind of felt bad when I asked Ed about Noah, and what she was to him, and then proceeded to attack him with my tools. But it was funny…

Before long, I could feel my eyelids get heavier. _Maybe… I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes… _I thought as I slowly succumbed to my drowsiness.

[ ]

I was awoken moments later by someone shaking me. "Winry." The vaguely familiar voice called out. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure with blonde hair and golden eyes standing over me.

"Edward…?" I asked sleepily. I rubbed my eyes a bit, and then realized that the figure was in fact Ed. I jumped back in shock. "Ed! What are you doing here!?" I demanded, slightly curious about his sudden return. "Wait… Don't tell me that you broke your automail again!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not this time." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm home Winry!" He paused. "And this time… It's for good!"

I felt a smile grow on my face, along with the stinging of tears behind my eyes. I quickly wiped the tears that were now freely falling away and jumped into Ed's arms. "Welcome back."

He held me for what seemed like an eternity, before he stepped back a bit and took me downstairs.

"Al!!!" I said cheerfully as I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Winry." He smiled. "Long time no see."

I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Ed. "So… What made you guys decide to come back?"

He shrugged. "Guess… Maybe because we had no place to go… And we knew that we could always come here…"

I averted my gaze towards the ground. "Even after what happened at the Conquer of Shamballa move closing party?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I guess…" He looked over at Al, who nodded. "Ah! Winry, come with me for a second…" He held out his hand and I took it.

"So… Where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me out of the house and towards a hill.

"Nothing special." He smiled. "Just something we found on the way back… that's all." He stopped at the top of the hill and looked at me with a huge grin. "We're here!"

I walked over to where he was and looked out at the town that stood before me, with a pinkish purplish sunset in the background. I couldn't help but smile. "Ed! It's beautiful!" I turned to look at him.

"Ha-ha. Thought so." He leaned against a tree. He sighed. "You know Winry…" He paused. "You've helped me out of a lot of bad messes… And I've never thanked you enough properly… So…" He paused and smiled. "C'mere and give me a kiss."

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as he said that. "Wha…what!?" I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Should I kiss him? Should I take out my wrench and hit him with it? I don't know!

He casually walked over to me and smiled. "C'mere and gimme a kiss."

"Ah... Ok…" By now, my face was a bright pink. I leaned in to kiss him, but his figure slowly faded away. My eyes widened in shock. He just got here and he's disappearing now!? Why!? A sense of fear came over me. "ED!" I screamed, looking around frantically. "ED! Come back! I need you!" I was on the verge of tears. "Please!" I looked around some more until I saw someone. Someone like… Colonel Mustang! "Mustang!" I screamed, running over to him. "Do... You know what happened…to Ed?" I asked while frantically trying to wipe the tears away.

He shook his head. "No. I haven't seen him in two years since that Conquer of Shamballa movie closing party…" He chuckled silently to himself.

"But… But… He was just here! I saw him!!!" I pointed to where I was standing not too long ago.

He smiled smugly. "Nope. Haven't seen the shrimp anywhere!" He shrugged.

"Damn it Roy!" I grabbed the collar to his military jacket. "I've put up with your lame shit for the past 6 years! So don't fuck with me now!" I paused and took my favorite wrench out of my pocket. "I know you know where he is! Tell me whe--!"

"Winry!"

[ ]

"Winry!" I could feel someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw a vaguely familiar figure with blonde hair and golden eyes looking down at me. "Edward…?" I rubbed my eyes then looked at the figure, and realized that it was in fact Ed. I jumped back in shock. "Ed! What are you doing here!?" I demanded, slightly curious about his sudden return. "Wait… So… that was all just a dream?" I whispered as I looked down at the wrinkled sheets on my bed.

"What was just a dream?" He asked, curiosity taking the best of him.

I shook my head. "Nothing…" I looked back up at him. "So… Why are you here? Don't tell me that you broke your automail again!"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not this time." He smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I'm home Winry!" He paused. "And this time… It's for good!"

I felt a smile grow on my face, along with the stinging of tears behind my eyes. I quickly wiped the tears that were now freely falling away and jumped into Ed's arms. "Welcome back."

[ ]

He held me for what seemed like an eternity, before he stepped back a bit and took me downstairs.

"Al!!!" I said cheerfully as I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Winry." He smiled. "Long time no see."

I nodded in agreement. I looked over at Ed. "So… What made you guys decide to come back?"

He shrugged. "Guess… Maybe because we had no place to go… And we knew that we could always come here…"

I averted my gaze towards the ground. "Even after what happened at the Conquer of Shamballa move closing party?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I guess…" He looked over at Al, who nodded. "Ah! Winry, come with me for a second…" He held out his hand and I took it.

"So… Where are you taking me?" I asked as he led me out of the house and towards a hill.

"Nothing special." He smiled. "Just something we found on the way back… that's all." He stopped at the top of the hill and looked at me with a huge grin. "We're here!"

I walked over to where he was and looked out at the town that stood before me, with a pinkish purplish sunset in the background. I couldn't help but smile. "Ed! It's beautiful!" I turned to look at him.

"Ha-ha. Thought so." He leaned against a tree.

I walked over to the highest part, and looked around at the little houses that were below me. _This…is just like what happened in my dream…_

"Um… Winry?" I turned to look at him.

"Yes Edward?"

"This is really hard for me… I've been practicing." He paused for a moment. "On Al."

I gave him a strange look. "Do I really wanna know about this?"

"No! Not like that!" He said quickly. "Wait… Where was I? Okay. Um well… I found some straw in the backyard and I transmutated it into a ring… And I know I haven't always been the best friend, but I realized something last night… I realized that I love you Winry. So… If there's still some place in your heart for me…" He got down on one knee. "You took my heart of stone… and made me feel human again. So here I am, down on one automail knee…" He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. "… Asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric."

I could feel the tears coming, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep them from falling. "I was wondering when you'd ask…" Was all I could mange to say.

"Winry…" He gasped when I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

"Yes…"

**A/N:** Ok, so that was like my first ever one shot… what was it called again…? ….I like so totally forgot….D: but uh.. Hoped you enjoyed it. And uh, don't forget to R&R, and maybe, you could go check out my other EdxWin fanfics….or my second one shot: Every time, Everyday, Everything.

So yeah. R&R… and try to get to like about…. A LOT of reviews. ;D

Thanks bai!

Xoxo shenna45


End file.
